


Wings Of Light

by CMQ31



Series: wings of light and dark [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji in a Skirt, Angst, BUT ONLY ONCE, Based on Crisis Core's Storyline, Bisexual Male Character, Character Death, Crossover, Depressing, Family Issues, Final Fantasy AU, Military, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SOLDIER!Bokuto Koutarou, all pairings are according to the story so just kinda go with it lmao, but the platonic ones could be seen as shippy, some of them are platonic and some of them are romantic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMQ31/pseuds/CMQ31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Bokuto Koutarou dreams of becoming a First Class SOLDIER and the nation's hero. </p><p>One day, he says to himself.</p><p>"The price of freedom is steep..."</p><p>or</p><p>In which Bokuto thought it would be a good idea to run away from home to join the military. He meets the Great General, Ushijima Wakatoshi, the Crimson Commander, Oikawa Tooru, and the ideal SOLDIER, Iwaizumi Hajime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings Of Light

**Author's Note:**

> I SHOULD STOP POSTING FICS THAT I PROBABLY WON'T CONTINUE AHAHAH
> 
> but it's the matter of 'i came up with this plot first' kind of thing. so yeah.
> 
> Iwa is angeal bECAUSE ARMS.
> 
> SPOILERS:
> 
> a lot of female characters are played by a male and I apologize for that (Akaashi as Aerith, Hinata as Yuffie, Yamaguchi as Tifa, Lev as Elena) but Yachi is Cait Sith so.
> 
> Futakuchi and Aone fit Reno and Rude more (Koganegawa as Elena lmao) than Kuroo and Kenma, but I realized that after writing 8k words sorry.

Koutarou, age 13, stared at the application resting on his hands; the application that may change his life. Of course, he had second thoughts about this, first, he had yet to tell his parents about joining the military, and second, the application is due tomorrow.

Koutarou knew for a fact that two other boys from his village are joining the military as well with their parents' permission. It wasn't that Koutarou didn't love or trust his parents; he was afraid of his parents saying no to him.

To join the military had always been Koutarou's dream ever since he started kindergarten, when his teacher asked him what his dreams were, Koutarou proudly replies that he wanted to become a SOLDIER of Shinra's military forces. He became the class star on that day.

When he turned 9, there was huge news about a rising SOLDIER star named Wakatoshi. He joined SOLDIER the year before and was immediately accepted as a Third Class SOLDIER after his training. His true potentials was shown during the Wutai War the year after, he was quickly promoted to a First Class SOLDIER and after 2 years, he was promoted to General of the army. 

Wakatoshi was SOLDIER material. Wakatoshi's stoic expression and intimidating appearance was a plus. He had a large and tall build, broad shoulders, and dark hair. Koutarou admitted that he was scary the first time he saw him.

Koutarou looked at himself; messy and dark hair, lanky body, not very tall, and still chubby cheeks. Though Koutarou knew about the Mako injections, which will enhance his appearance and abilities. Apparently, he will start to grow rapidly and gain muscles. But rumors said that it was the most painful experience as a SOLDIER.

Koutarou dreamed of becoming the nation's hero. Everyone would know him as a great warrior who had faced true evil and defeated him. He imagined himself being a part of a children's story, motivating young minds to become like him.

Without thinking, Koutarou stuffs his application down his satchel and grabs his suitcase. His mother and father were still away working until midnight, Koutarou saw this as a chance to hurry and leave Gongaga with the two other teens; Washio and Sarukui.

The nights in Gongaga were usually quiet and very dark since not many of the villagers use electricity there. At least no one would see him leave like this.

He had contacted his two friends to wait for him by the exit of Gongaga and to leave without him if someone catches him.

But luck was on his side and Koutarou made his way out to the entrance of his village. A tall teen and another of his height waited with two large bags on the floor beside them.

The shorter one smiles, "Bokuto Koutarou? Are you ready to become a SOLDIER?" he asks Koutarou.

"More than ever. Let's go before someone catches me."

The two other teens nod. 

**

"Welcome, cadets from around Gaia," a man with a strict tone spoke across the room. Well, more like yelled, or maybe his voice is just really loud in general. Bokuto felt his ears ring at the voice, "first, I will introduce myself. My name is Iwaizumi Hajime, but you all must call me 'sir' or Commander Iwaizumi, am I clear?"

"Sir!"

Iwaizumi smirks, "very well then. As I was saying, I am here today to give you a briefing on today's activities. I have three simple rules; don't be shy to ask any questions, don't cause unnecessary antics, and absolutely no picking on other cadets; otherwise, you will be kicked out of the program and you are not allowed to return. Understood?"

"Sir!"

"I'll have you all know that there are different paths you could end up in after this training program. You could end up as an infantryman, a SOLDIER, or a Turk. When you end up as an infantryman, you are still able to move up to the SOLDIER program if you show outstanding performances in the first year." Iwaizumi continues by doing a speech on ShinRa Electric Company, the SOLDIER program, and Midgar. He explained about the upper plates and the slums of Midgar and how it was shaped like a pizza. He added that the plate was divided into 8 Sectors. He talked about President Shinra and how they all should be cautious around his son, Yuuji. He explains about the Turks and their jobs, Mako injections - and how painful they were -, until he reaches the subject of General Wakatoshi.

"General Wakatoshi...he is a very admirable man. We've been friends for over a few years, along with Commander Oikawa, whom I've known since childhood. The General is very strict, however, much more than I am. As for Commander Oikawa, he is rather...crafty. I advice you to stay away from him and do not try to start a conversation with him," Iwaizumi grimaces.

The door opens and a tall figure enters the room, "so mean, Iwa-chan," a new voice spoke up. The crafty commander himself had entered the room. He was clad in a large, red, leather coat. He was slightly taller than Iwaizumi was, but less built than him. His brown hair was...magnificent and flawless. He could pass for a model.

"I told you not to call me that in front of the cadets, " Iwaizumi hisses.

Oikawa snickers at him, "well, I believe you thought I was crafty?" Iwaizumi groans.

"Please go away and do not bother me. I am in a middle of a briefing-" Oikawa's eyes beamed at him.

"Then let me do it! Clearly, you are boring these poor kids to death!" Oikawa gestures the rows of teenagers staring back at the two Commanders. Oikawa reaches down one of his pockets on his coat, Iwaizumi grabs his arm and glares at him.

"I swear to Minerva, if you dare try to recite LOVELESS in front of these kids, I will headbutt you in public," Iwaizumi sneers. Oikawa gave him a determined look as he uses his other hand to grab the book and started reading out the first act out loud. In a split second, Iwaizumi's head collided against Oikawa's forehead; the latter let out a 'gyah!' and fell backwards. Iwaizumi cusses a small 'trashykawa'.

Bokuto found the whole scene endearing. Such scary and strict public figures turns out to have their soft sides. Bokuto saw Iwaizumi slightly smiling at his friend who was whining about how painful it was. Unaware of his surroundings, Bokuto let out a quiet laugh.

Though, he did not realize the only people causing the loudness in the room had turned quiet. He, however, realizes, that his laugh wasn't so subtle and quiet, instead it came out as some sort of short giggle. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had their eyes on Bokuto. The young teen's face paled.

'Holy fuck, they're looking at me right now. Am I in trouble? Am I going to get kicked out for this? Oh Minerva, I knew I shouldn't laugh- I- Why am I always messing everything up?' Bokuto had millions of words running in his mind as the two commanders still had their eyes on him.

"See? He found your pain amusing, crappykawa," Iwaizumi smiles.

Oikawa frowns and points to Bokuto. Oh Fuck.

"You, cadet! What's your name and where are you from?" Oikawa asks. There was no venom or hatred in his voice, just genuine curiosity.

It was a simple question, yet Bokuto could not find an ounce of bravery to reply in his mind. Was there something unnerving about Oikawa? Was it his strange appearance? His voice? His personality?

"I, uh, Bokuto Koutarou, S-Sir! And...I'm from Gongaga, sir!" Bokuto stammers. He heard a few other cadets laugh at the word 'Gongaga'. Bokuto usually doesn't mind those things, but whenever he was already feeling nervous, things like that unnerved him. Washio and Sarukui were one of the only ones who were not laughing. Bokuto, however, simply huffs, "it's an actual place, I can assure you that. Do you want me to draw you a map?"

Oikawa and Iwaizumi looks at him with admiration, Iwaizumi softly smiles at Bokuto, which made the latter seem less nervous about the situation. "Very well then, cadet. I wish you luck on this program...but it seems like my time here is over. Commander Oikawa will take over now, assisted by Lieutenant Yahaba. I will take my leave now," Iwaizumi bows and turns away. He places a hand on Oikawa's shoulder, whispers something into his ear, and leaves the room.

Oikawa's grin falters as Yahaba enters the room with a stoic expression. Oikawa turns to the cadets lined up in front of him, "now, enough husband and wife talk, Iwa-chan can be scary if he wants to, but he saves that for other times," he spoke. "Now, cadets...give me 10 laps around the field, I don't want to see any of you walk, if you decide walking is the best, I suggest you start packing and get the hell out of here! Now move! Yahaba, supervise them," Oikawa turns to a brown haired man who nods at him with a 'sir!'. 

Bokuto was startled when everyone else started to move, Washio and Sarukui gave him a look, telling that he should start running by now.

"Bokuto! Did you not hear me?" Oikawa shouts at him.

"Yes sir!" He follows his two friends into the field.

**

5 days of training, 5 days of living in a hellhole. 

Iwaizumi's warm welcome was nothing but a thick sugarcoat to what's inside. Oikawa was a true demon, Lieutenant Yahaba apparently had a much stricter senior, Mizoguchi, who supervised and took over their training by the 3rd day. Bokuto was sure his legs would cripple by any second.

"Oi, Koutarou! What the hell was that? You call that a push-up?! Start over!"

"Akinori, Yamato, Tatsuki! Would you like to accompany Koutarou? No? Then get it right, you pathetic excuse for cadets!"

"Haruki, you are 2 minutes late! Give me 50 sit ups!"

Bokuto was acquainted with Konoha Akinori and Haruki Komi, both who came all the way from Nibelheim. Fortunately for Bokuto, Sarukui and Washio were also roomed with Bokuto, and well, around 25 other teens as well. And by room, Bokuto meant barracks. 

The bed was nowhere near comfortable; it felt like sleeping on styrofoam. The pillow looked like used tissues stuffed it and the bed was very creaky; creating unwanted noises every time Bokuto shifts or turns.

At some point, when Mizoguchi and Yahaba had duty calls and Oikawa and Iwaizumi were 'busy', they were unable to watch over Bokuto's barrack, all 25 teens gathered around to get to know each other, they started from Konoha, who seemed to be the group's leader.

"I'm Konoha Akinori. I came from Nibelheim, my parents wanted the best for me and suggested me to join here...I'm aiming to become a SOLDIER," he says sleepily. 

"Komi Haruki, Konoha and I came from the same town and my goal is the same as his," Komi points to the taller teen.

Washio joins in, "I'm Washio Tatsuki from Gongaga. Aiming for SOLDIER."

"Sarukui Yamato, you can call me Saru. I'm probably going for SOLDIER or become an infantryman," a boy pipes in.

A teen with wild bed hair started speaking, "Kuroo Tetsurou. I'm from Kalm town. I aim to become a Turk," that piqued the interest of half of the room. Kuroo was the first one to declare that he aims to become a Turk.

"Kozume Kenma...I came from the same town as Kuroo and I too, aim to become a Turk," the boy had a skinny build, his hair was supposedly dyed, though the roots began showing his original hair color. 

Everyone was now looking at Bokuto, he realizes it was his turn to introduce himself. 

"But you all already know who I am," he says, embarrassed of his earlier actions. Kuroo laughs at him.

"C'mon, just re-introduce yourself. Even I didn't quite catch your name," Kuroo says. Kenma glances at him.

"You did, Kuro."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"...Did too."

Kuroo sighs, "whatever. Just tell us your name, Owl-kun." 

Bokuto tilts his head, "owl...kun?" Kuroo laughs at him. 

"It's the hair. The two of us have the wildest hair around here, no?" Bokuto looks around the room. The other kids or teens either have short hair, neatly combed hair, or a buzz cut. Bokuto laughs.

"I guess so," he smiles at Kuroo, who grins back at him. "My name is Bokuto Koutarou and I want to become...a hero."

**

"What is honor to you, Koutarou?" Bokuto looks up to Iwaizumi's eyes that stared down to him. Bokuto continued to rub over his arm where the Mako had been injected in him. A few months had passed and Bokuto successfully graduated through training hell and got his own spot in Shinra's military forces. He was now Third Class SOLDIER, Koutarou Bokuto. 

It appears that most of the SOLDIERs use first name basis, unless they were talking to Infantrymen, where Sarukui was. Despite him not making it to SOLDIER, he was happy with being a 'grunt'. Washio ended up in the same fate as him, while a lot of cadets didn't make through the selection. 

Konoha and Komi had made it in SOLDIER along with Bokuto. Kuroo and Kenma were selected as the first choice recommendations to join the Turks. Head of the Turks, Takeda Ittetsu, and another fellow Turk, Sugawara Koushi, recruited them. 

Bokuto, Konoha, and Komi had faced Director of SOLDIER, Sawamura Daichi. Sawamura had slightly playful attitude while still polite; Iwaizumi informed that he could be scary if he wanted to.

"Honor? Honor is...ugh, what is with you and honor..." Bokuto swallows as Iwaizumi raises a brow at him, "...sir?" 

Iwaizumi shook his head, "how about a dream? Do you have one, Koutarou?" Bokuto tilts his head at him; he was obviously not up for a riddled conversation like this.

"I...want to become a First Class SOLDIER, and become the nation's hero like General Wakatoshi," he replies quietly, cheeks slightly reddening. 

Iwaizumi chuckles "don't be shy about it. You'll never know what's going to happen in the future. Life's full of surprises." Bokuto thought about that; once he becomes a First Class, what will he do next? Participate in war? Sure, he would love to show his skills, but he never thought about killing.

"I don't know if I ever want to participate in war though, sir. I don't know if I could bring myself to kill..." Bokuto stares at the palms of his hands, imagining someone's blood lathered across it.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky," Iwaizumi and Bokuto turn to the direction of the familiar voice, "wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss; her gift everlasting," Oikawa finishes. He closes his small book and places it inside his red coat's pocket. "Hello, Iwa-chan, Koutarou. I couldn't help but to be lured by your conversation."

"Oikawa."

Oikawa smiles at Iwaizumi and turns to Koutarou, looking at him from the bottom to the top, "it's been a while, Koutarou. Congratulations for making it into SOLDIER," Bokutoo straightens up his posture.

"Y-Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

Oikawa purses his lips, "I see you just had your injections, is that correct?" Bokuto nods his head, "well, you'll have to bear with the pain. It will last for a week and you will have to take more injections in the future; twice a year." Bokuto internally groans at that.

"Oikawa, don't give him a reason to worry," Iwaizumi scolds, "and don't start reciting LOVELESS to him daily."

Oikawa laughs, "Oh don't worry, I will make sure he remembers ever act. And by the way, Ushiwaka wants to see us." Bokuto notices that Iwaizumi and Oikawa were not on first name basis with each other, but only to Wakatoshi. Oikawa's smile however, falters at the mention of the general's name.

"I see..." Iwaizumi glances at Bokuto, "well then, Koutarou. I'll be seeing you soon."

The two commanders gracefully walk away, dignity and honor surrounding their aura.

Bokuto stares in awe.

**

Bokuto's first mission was to get rid of the creatures that breached the upper plate. His 10 months long sword training was the only combat style he knew, though he could feel his own body growing larger than before. His height has finally surpassed 170 cm and still growing. His biceps were much more visible than before and his skin was not as pale as before.

He was happy with the changes in his body due to the Mako, but he was, however, not pleased with his second injection on that year.

He, Konoha, and Komi were sent together as Yahaba, his senior, insists. The monsters were not threatening, but Bokuto doubt he could take on all of them by himself. 

Konoha and Komi combined were still less skilled in swordsmanshi than Bokuto, and Bokuto himself was centuries away from being as good as Iwaizumi or Oikawa. Well maybe half of the centuries away from Oikawa, since the latter was more infatuated with Materia-using combat, something Bokuto was horrible at.

He learned that he was better off fighting individually rather than being in a group. He accidentally hurt Konoha more than twice that day, though the lanky teen did not mind. Komi however, was slightly grumpy about his new scar by his jawline. 

"For the last time, Yamato, it was an accident!" Bokuto whines. Komi sneers at him, Konoha snickers behind the palm of his mouth.

"C'mon, Yamato, forgive Koutarou. I know that elbow hitting him wasn't accidental," Konoha accuses. Komi shrugs sheepishly, embarrassed at Konoha for pointing out that he had taken revenge on Bokuto during the mission.

Komi sighs, "yeah, yeah, fine. I'm sorry, Kou," he grumbles.

Bokuto crosses his arms, "somehow, I feel slightly respected just now."

After they reported back to Director Sawamura, Konoha and Komi suggested going into town to look around, though Bokuto was too exhausted to do much after the mission. The two left after saying goodbye to Bokuto.

Iwaizumi met Bokuto in the hallway; he immediately straightened up his slouched posture and greeted him with an "afternoon, sir."

"At ease, Private," Iwaizumi replies, he observes Bokuto's appearance and dusted up skin. "How was your mission?"

Bokuto grins sheepishly, "well, I don't think I should be going on a mission with Ko- Akinori or Yamato anymore...I keep accidentally hurting them when we fought those monsters. Or, maybe this kind of sword isn't for me..." he carelessly swung and spun a thin sword that was similar to a katana. He messed up on his fingers and accidentally let it slip from his hands and fall forward to Iwaizumi. The commander simply catches it by the blade and used his other hand to grab the handle from Bokuto.

He observes the katana-like sword, "this is a good sword, however."

Bokuto frowns, "it's too small for my hands. Commander Oikawa has slimmer hands than mine and he uses a sword slightly thicker than mine, " he says referring to Oikawa's rapier, something he tends to carry around the building to scare cadets and infantrymen. Iwaizumi looks at him.

"The general uses a thin katana," he retorts. Wakatoshi's hands were nowhere as slim as Oikawa's. 

Bokuto sags, "yeah but, the general is like 'slash!' and 'swish!' when he uses them, it's like he was made to use that sword. How is it possible for someone to wield a sword that graceful?" He was frustrated with the way General Wakatoshi was able to handle a sword that long as if it was nothing.

Iwaizumi nods, aware of what Bokuto meant, "I see..."

"What sword do you use, sir?" Bokuto realizes what he was asking was quite rude, "I mean, uh-"

Iwaizumi raises a palm, "it's fine to ask," Bokuto visibly sighs in relief, "my personal preference is the broadsword. It's quite heavy, yes, but the more often you use it, you'll be much more comfortable wielding it and swinging it around as if it's light as feather."

"What's it like?"

"Well, the width of the sword could probably be two or three times as wide as, for example, Oikawa's rapier. It can easily cut down thin trees or weaken a monster's leg, though it requires, balance, you see..." Iwaizumi grimaces at the thought of himself stumbling forward when he first picked up the sword. "If you're not up for it, it's better off to get used to other types of swords or learn how to use Materias."

Bokuto shook his head, he did not want to learn on how to use Materias, no. He was severely traumatized of the time Oikawa threatened to Firaga every cadet's face on a very bad day. Iwaizumi came in to headbutt him in his forehead. "No...But the...broadsword you spoke of...piqued my interest...sir."

Iwaizumi slightly smiles, "well, if you're up for the challenge, meet me in the level one training room by tomorrow afternoon. But for tonight, it's up to you to decide whether you want to learn or not." 

Bokuto's eyes widen in disbelief. The great Commander Iwaizumi was offering to train him personally! He wasn't General Wakatoshi, but Bokuto still felt his heart skip a beat when Iwaizumi tells him to see him tomorrow.

Bokuto shook his head, "I-I want to, sir!"

Iwaizumi places his hands on his hips, a challenging smile on his face, "are you sure, Koutarou? This task won't be as simple as it sounds..."

Bokuto felt challenged, but Iwaizumi is very competitive and athletic, something Bokuto wasn't. His fists clenches in excitement; despite all the downs, being challenged by one of Shinra's greatest First Class SOLDIERs was the biggest thing to ever happen in Bokuto's life.

"Yes...sir!" 

"I'll be waiting for you tomorrow, Koutarou...if you don't chicken out," Iwaizumi gave one last nod and walks away. His sword has been discarded and it was leaning against the wall.

"I want to become...a First Class SOLDIER...and a...hero."

**

15-years old Second Class SOLDIER Bokuto Koutarou finds himself wandering through the company's building. He greeted a few first class SOLDIERs here and there, but other than that, he barely conversed with anyone.

Konoha and Komi were still in Third Class since they did not make it through the exams half a year ago. They congratulated Bokuto with no heavy feelings and wished him luck. 

He rarely saw Kuroo and Kenma around, the last time they conversed, Kuroo was a newly trained Turk and Kenma was still trying to find a suit his size. Kuroo had one button undone and his shirt was not tucked. One of his sleeves was rolled up and his hair was still messy as ever. To look more ridiculous, he had gotten goggles strapped on his head, pushing his bed hair slightly up to reveal a portion of his forehead.

"It's called fashion, look it up," he had said to Bokuto before going back to the changing room to help Kenma. 

Oikawa has been oddly distant. He's usually seen around Iwaizumi or sometimes, General Wakatoshi. Though the last time Oikawa stood next to General Wakatoshi was the time Bokuto was officially introduced to the General less than two months ago. 

"This is my...protégé, Bokuto Koutarou," Iwaizumi spoke, gesturing to the young man standing next to him with his hands on his back, slightly above his hips, and legs slightly apart. Bokuto looked like he was standing straight with a calm demeanor, but on the inside, he was trembling in fear under the gaze of the general. 

Oikawa snickers, "Iwa-chan, you probably need to prepare him more if you plan to introduce him to Ushiwaka," he places his fingers above his lips, covering his laughter.

Bokuto learned that General Wakatoshi's surname was Ushijima. Something Iwaizumi nor the whole company ever spoke of. 

"Tooru, be quiet," Ushijima scolds. Oikawa's smile turned into a grimaced look before putting on a poker face. The large man observes Bokuto from his boots until the tip of his dyed hair. He had lost a bet to Konoha and the consequence was to turn your own hair into an owl-like shape. The bet was if General Wakatoshi could smile. Bokuto was proven wrong when the General laughs at Bokuto when he utterly embarrassed himself by tripping on Oikawa's coat, taking the commander down with him. The brown haired man mumbled something incoherent about burning Bokuto's hair.

Iwaizumi continues, "he has been training under me for a few months. He was interested in learning how to wield a broadsword." Oikawa's smile returns to his face.

"Ooh, did you show him your Buster Sword, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi smiles, "of course I did. It's my family's pride and honor," Oikawa visibly rolled his eyes at the word 'honor'. "I saw that, Oikawa."

Ushijima ignores the two commanders' bickering and kept his gaze on Bokuto. The young teen swallows before asking, "uh, sir?"

"You look like a promising First Class SOLDIER, I wish you luck on this program," he had said to Bokuto. Bokuto felt his hear skip a beat again, his face quickly reddening and his palms turned sweaty.

"Uh, thank you, General Wakatoshi- Ushijima- er, Sir," Bokuto stammers. 

Ushijima slightly smiles, "maybe one day you'll become the nation's hero," Iwaizumi grins smugly at that, but however, Oikawa was not pleased. His face scrunched into a displeased look. He glares at Bokuto before quickly turning to Ushijima.

"You barely know what he can do," he spat out. 

Ushijima frowns and merely glances at Oikawa, "I trust Hajime's words when he told me he had potential," he simply replies. Oikawa was not the type of person to receive poor attention; Ushijima's answer obviously drove him angry.

He took a step forward, "stop acting wise, Ushiwaka-chan, you don't know what he can do in the field. The day he got his Mako injection...he himself said he couldn't stand killing anyone!"

Ushijima narrows his eyes at Oikawa, "to be a great SOLDIER does not mean that there must be bloodshed. A hero is a man of honor, a man who knows what's right and what's wrong."

Oikawa resisted his Ushijima's words; "a hero is also the most powerful man in the warzone. A hero knows when he must take one's life and when he must not. This boy," he points to Bokuto,"has less honor than the ones who live under the plate."

The forgotten Director Sawamura, who was in the room, flinches at Oikawa's harsh words. He thought about his poor mother who raised him alone in the slums of Sector 7. The thieves he had to fight off and the food he had to steal in order to survive. He was grateful of Sugawara, who was a young trusted Turk back then, who recommended President Shinra to recruit Sawamura into SOLDIER.

Bokuto slightly felt offended by Oikawa, but it was clear that the man was never really fond of him recently. Especially since he found out that all Iwaizumi talks about with Ushijima and Oikawa was the young SOLDIER.

"That is enough, Tooru," Ushijima rose his voice and rises from his seat. Oikawa's immediate reaction was summoning his rapier out of thin air. His wrist had a Materia holder surrounding it. 

"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi scolds and pulls the man away. Oikawa slightly flinches when Iwaizumi touches a spot on his shoulder, the other notices this and put his hand away from Oikawa, "what's gotten into you?"

Oikawa laughs darkly, "it's...nothing. I just happen to have a different opinion than the rest of you..." he glances at Bokuto, hate was clearly written in his eyes, "infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddes...we seek it this, and take to the sky," he gently pushes Iwaizumi from his path, "ripples form on the water's surface."

Oikawa stops in front of the door, four other people watching him silently. The door automatically opens.

"The wandering soul knows no rest."

Iwaizumi stares at the door silently but mutters a small, "he never recites the same act in a month."

Bokuto bought a copy of LOVELESS at some point and saw that what Oikawa recited last time was the first act. Maybe he really does want Bokuto to remember every line of the poem. But sadly, his actions were futile.

He enters the gym to see Iwaizumi in a plain tank top, wielding a wooden sword and hitting it against the dummy. It was strange to see him in the gym instead of the training room. In fact, Iwaizumi has never used the training room for a long time.

Without looking back, Iwaizumi lowers his sword, "Koutarou."

Bokuto blinks twice, "Sir- I mean, Iwaizumi-san. Iwaizumi, I mean." 

Said man turns around to see a surprised Bokuto in his Second Class SOLDIER uniform, "what brings you here, Koutarou? SOLDIERs usually use the training room instead."

Bokuto shrugs, "I...didn't feel like it. It's getting a bit boring. Fighting those imaginary Wutai people," he laughs nervously to himself. "Why are you here, Iwaizumi-sa- Iwaizumi?" 

Iwaizumi stares blankly at his sword, "I needed to clear my head."

"Is there something the matter?" Bokuto asks softly.

Iwaizumi shook his head, "no, it's nothing important," he discards the sword on the floor. "Maybe it's something, but talking about it would go against my reason being here."

Bokuto awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, "right..." He walks in the room and closes the door. Bokuto reaches for another wooden sword as Iwaizumi watches his every movement. He went for his usual fighting stance and swung the wooden sword as if he was in a real combat situation.

Iwaizumi frowns, "you still need to work on your stance," he comments. He picks up his sword and copied Bokuto's stance, though his legs were slightly more apart and his shoulders were lowered; more relaxed than Bokuto's. "You need to relax your shoulders a little, widen your feet a little."

Bokuto's cheeks redden, "oh, that's right..." he fixes his posture, "like this, Iwaizumi?"

Iwaizumi shook his head, "close enough; don't drop your shoulders too much. Also, strengthen your grip," he points to Bokuto's weakly gripped sword.

The younger did not perceive what his mentor meant, "what? What do you mean by-" Bokuto was cut off by Iwaizumi slamming his own sword against Bokuto's, causing the latter's sword to fly off his grip and fall on the floor. Bokuto curses before picking it back up.

"Like that," Iwaizumi grins smugly. Bokuto gulps at the sight of his strong arms. Iwaizumi was rumored to have the largest biceps in the company - second to Ushijima's -, and Bokuto was happy for it to be proven right. Despite the constant injections, Bokuto has only gained major growth spurt, though Iwaizumi tells him that he will gain more muscle as he reaches 17. 

"I see..." he leans down to pick it up and faces Iwaizumi again. 

"Spar with me, Koutarou," Iwaizumi challenges. Bokuto was stunned by Iwaizumi's sudden request, "let's see how much you've learned from me."

Bokuto's grip on his sword tightens, "I..." Sparring with a First Class SOLDIER was something Bokuto never thought about, let alone a commander of the army. He was somewhat intrigued by his challenge, yet he was nervous. But the excitement and adrenaline rushing through his veins said otherwise. The voice in his head asks Bokuto, 'what if you can win against him?' Even though it was merely a practice spar with wooden swords, Bokuto thinks he can't miss this chance to try and fight someone as strong as Iwaizumi. But if he were to say yes, his mentor would become his temporary opponent. Iwaizumi could predict his moves easily.

"Yes. Challenge accepted, Iwaizumi," Bokuto stood in front of Iwaizumi, slightly looking down at him. Bokuto's height has hit the 180's, which was taller than Iwaizumi was. But nevertheless, Iwaizumi still had the advantage over any opponent with his muscled figure. "Don't hold back, go all out," Bokuto taunts.

"Seems like Oikawa's provocative nature has gotten into you. However, that would be strange, he hasn't been around you for a while," Iwaizumi jokes. After a moment of silence, Iwaizumi breaks the ice by stepping forward and lunging an attack towards Bokuto.

Bokuto staggers sideways; he gains composure again before blocking all of Iwaizumi's multiple strikes. From his two years being here, he never thought the pacifist - if he were in the Shinra building anyway - would mainly focus on offense against him. Bokuto moves backwards until he makes a sharp dodge and moves out of his mentor's way.

"What's the matter, Koutarou? Too much?" this time, it was Iwaizumi who was taunting him. Bokuto grits his teeth and charges back at his mentor. Iwaizumi gracefully avoids the collision by stepping out of his direction; Bokuto wasn't slow in reacting quickly, he charges back at Iwaizumi. The older did not have time to react, so he was forced to block out Bokuto's strike with his sword. Iwaizumi grunts and pushes Bokuto away from him, making the latter trip, but he avoided falling down.

"You've improved, Koutarou, but..." Iwaizumi pants. Bokuto was proud that he was the one whom worn out the commander with his futile struggles he calls 'his attacks'. "But...you still have a long way to go." Bokuto was about to question Iwaizumi, but was cut off by his mentor lashing his sword onto his, sending the sword flying off Bokuto's weak grip. "...You need to work on that grip," Iwaizumi aims his sword at Bokuto's chest with a smug smile on his face, "I win."

Bokuto slumps forward, "of course you would..." he grumbles out. He ducks down to grab his fallen sword, grimacing at the crack that was visible on the sword's wooden blade. 

Iwaizumi puts the sword back into its rack, "so, Bokuto, what are your dreams?" Bokuto stares at him questioningly.

"You've asked this way too many times," he sighs out. He remembers the day when Iwaizumi first asked about his dreams. Though technically, he wasn't the first one to ask, that would be Kuroo Tetsurou of the Turks. "Well, be glad you weren't the first to ask."

Iwaizumi raises a brow, "oh?"

He smiles reminiscing his first memories when he arrived in Midgar, "a friend of mine asked during the training program. He's in the Turks now, along wit my other friend," he pictured a smiling Kuroo and Kenma in his head, with the taller boy saying something provoking, yet motivating. 

Iwaizumi chuckles, "I see. He's a good friend to you?"

Bokuto nods, "yeah, both Kuroo and Kozume. I haven't seen them much since the day they received their Turk uniform." Iwaizumi nods in comprehension. 

"The Turks are always busy. Most of the time, they are sent all over Gaia to look for promising SOLDIER cadets all over Gaia. Most of them end up being sent to Kalm town or Rocket town, or in rare cases; Junon. Sawamura was recruited into SOLDIER thanks to Sugawara who happened to stumble upon bad company in the slums. Director Sawamura became his knight in shining armour, and in retrun, Sugawara gave him a throne to sit on rather than the ground of the dirty slums," Iwaizumi pauses, "Kuroo and Kenma...you mean Kuroo Tetsurou and Kozume Kenma, do you not?" he asks. Bokuto nods, "yeah."

Iwaizumi sighs in content, "so far they've put out a great performance as a Turk. Despite Kuroo's obvious rebellion in neat uniforms, he may have started a new fashion statement, or a death wish, perhaps. Takeda isn't pleased with his discipline."

"Same ol' Kuroo," Bokuto comments while sitting on the floor. "But my answer to that question is the same. I want to become a true hero like the general said," He raises an arm and pictures himself grabbing his prize that was floating above, "I wonder how far I am from reaching there?"

"Remember to achieve your dreams with honor, Koutarou," Bokuto looks up to Iwaizumi, who was standing in front of him. "Embrace them; embrace your dreams. Protect your honor as SOLDIER."

"My honor...as SOLDIER?" Bokuto spoke absentmindedly to himself, looking down again. 

"To bear the title as a First Class SOLDIER is no light matter. When you leave Midgar, you bring SOLDIER's name with you, what you choose to do out there represents your honor as one," Iwaizumi pauses as Bokuto looks back up to him again, "but more importantly, your own honor. If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams...and honor," Iwaizumi stretches a hand to him, signaling the young teen to get up.

Bokuto stiffens a giggle; "you're starting to sound like Oikawa when he reads that silly poem of his," he accepts Iwaizumi's hand and rose up.

"Don't let him hear you say that."

"Of course I won't."

**

"What is, a Materia?" Oikawa begins, "is, in general, crystalized Mako. Though, some say that Materias call upon the wisdom of the Lifestream to manifest amount energy so the user is able to manipulate certain powers. Just in case you are wondering, the Lifestream is an ethereal substance that streams beneath the surface of Gaia. They appear as green-white fluid, according to studies, they exist inside the planet, however, when they appear as liquid pools, those are what we call Mako energy, Mako is our current main source of energy. I am very amazed at what the goddess had given us."

Oikawa laughs to himself, "there is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess; hero of the dawn, healer of worlds," Oikawa gestures with his arms, "dreams of the morrow hath shattered soul," his tone got quieter, "pride is lost...wings stripped away...the end is nigh."

Bokuto was wondering why the Second Class SOLDIERs were obligated to attend the Materia lecture presented by Commander Tooru Oikawa. Bokuto chose to stand next to the newly promoted Konoha Akinori and Haruki Komi. It has been almost a year since Bokuto first sparred with Iwaizumi in the gym, little did he know that he would be sparring with him more often and nearly everyday. 

Bokuto know understood what Iwaizumi was talking about, he had reached 185 cm and he started to gain a lot of muscle, making him nearly as burly as Iwaizumi. Konoha was still his lanky self and Komi didn't seem to grow much from the Mako injections

He started talking to Kuroo and Kenma again, - the latter insisted to be called Kenma instead of Kozume -, the two reveal they had been sent on a recruitment mission in Nibelheim and Kuroo managed to provoke an Ushijima admirer to join the military before despite being 13. Bokuto sheepishly admitted that he lied about his age when he joined Shinra, Kuroo exaggerated a gasp only to be slapped by Kenma. 

"Koutarou, are you paying attention?"

Bokuto's head snaps up to meet Oikawa's venomous gaze. Bokuto was still clueless why Oikawa held a grudge against him, Bokuto was sure he did nothing wrong to him so far.

"Yes..."

"Then do you know why we are at war with Wutai?" Oikawa folds his arms on his chest, a challenging look on his face. His usual playful demeanor was absent.

"Uh, weren't we talking about Materias?" Bokuto nervously replies, he felt his friends eye at him worriedly. Oikawa's face stiffens, his eyebrows furrows as he puts down his book on the desk. 

"Yes. We were. But you did not answer my question," Oikawa retorts rudely. Bokuto had a terrible feeling about this and prayed for Iwaizumi to randomly appear out of nowhere and knock some sense into Oikawa before things get too far.

"Uh..."

Oikawa cuts him off, "thought so." He strode over to Bokuto, slightly tilting his head to look at him due to his shorter stature. "Because, Koutarou, they are simpletons. Just like you. They refuse to move forward towards the future and latched onto their pathetic ways of living."

"Well, I guess so, but-" Oikawa places a finger in front of Bokuto's lips, but not touching them.

"My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow...no matter where the winds may blow..." Oikawa interrupts. "My friend. Your desire. Is the bringer of life...the gift of the goddess..." Oikawa pauses and huffs.

"In other words, don't cut me off, kid. As I was saying, they refuse to keep up with our generation. They refuse to be, as quoted by Hinata-kun, 'dominated by Shinra-scum'." Bokuto was aware Oikawa exaggerated that part, since he was sent as a back-up unit for the continuous war a few months back. Hinata Godo's exact words were 'we decline to have a Mako reactor built in Wutai.' 

"They are simpletons, Koutarou. Just like you. I can tell you have no interest or whatsoever with our subject about the uses of Materia. I can see it in your eyes, it screams; 'none of this is important, all I care about are swords and 'Iwaizumi-san' and Oikawa-san can go jack off'." Bokuto notes the tone he uses when he mentions Iwaizumi's name.

Ushijima enters the room without warning; he glares at Oikawa, where he stood in front of Bokuto in an aggressive stance. Oikawa glances behind, turning on his heel and smiles a fake smile. "Ushiwaka-chan, is there something you need?" he asks in a somewhat sweet voice.

Ushijima blinks at him, "this is no time for joking around, Tooru. A whole unit of Second Class SOLDIERs was annihilated by the Wutai troops not less than three hours ago. You need to go, you and your Materia unit," he hisses.

Oikawa narrows his eyes, "what about Iwaizumi?"

"It was Hajime's unit who got killed," Ushijima says grimly. Oikawa's eyes widen at him, "Hajime is reported to be alive, and he’s heading back here in a Turk helicopter with some survivors an hour ago. We don't know what move Godo pulled, but we have to prepare for the worst. Tooru, your class will be canceled." Oikawa curses under his breath.

He spared a last glance at Bokuto, "even if the morrow is barren of promises...nothing shall forestall my...return," he said to him. "I will see you soon, Koutarou" with that, Oikawa leaves the room, with his everlasting gracefulness. 

Iwaizumi enters the room with bandages around his arm as Oikawa brushes past him. He glances worriedly at his friend before eying Bokuto and Ushijima, and a couple of awkwardly standing SOLDIERS. "Class dismissed," Ushijima says.

Konoha and Komi stiffly walk out of the room after saying goodbye to Bokuto. Bokuto decides to follow Iwaizumi and to wherever he was taking him. And that is how the two ended up in the absent Sawamura Daichi's office room; just the two of them. 

"Um..." Bokuto stares at the cup of tea he was holding but glances at Iwaizumi for a split second, "why did you bring me here?"

"Aren't you worried for my well-being? I thought you cared about your mentor, Koutarou," Iwaizumi teases.

Bokuto shook his head, "n-no!" I'm v-very worried about you!" He stammers. Realizing he spoke too loud, he fiddles with his teacup in embarrassment, "I mean, yeah, a whole unit dead like that? I can't actually imagine the bloodbath."

Iwaizumi sighs, "I've been through far worse, but what I saw was nothing I've encountered before. Even Dr. Washijo and Dr. Irihata had nothing to say about it."

"Um, a couple of questions, who are those two and could you describe what happened?" Bokuto says.

"There were...hundreds of Wutai troops coming out of nowhere. They were more powerful than the normal ones we easily defeated...I have never seen such things...could they have injected their selves with Mako?" Iwaizumi wonders, "They are scientists who work in Shinra's Electric Company. The two are currently competing to become the head of the science department..." he drifts off.

Silence.

After a moment of quietness, Bokuto decided to break the ice, "Iwaizumi...I have a question..." Bokuto starts.

"What is it?"

"How does it feel like to stand in a warzone? To command a whole army behind you?"

"I don't think I can explain that to you..."

"I see..."

**

Months later...

"Wutai troops have hijacked Shinra express type 93/02. The train is currently headed to Midgar Sector 8. SOLDIER operatives will be sent to neutralize the situation. So far, no move from the enemy."

Bokuto kneeled still on the floor, listening carefully to his orders. His palms gripped the pants of his SOLDIER uniform, excited on what's to come.

"Starting countdown, in 3..."

The helicopter door opens; Bokuto could feel the cool wind against his revealed skin.

"2..."

He grins to himself as he prepares to jump off.

"1 mark! Mission start! Prepare to be dropped off!" 

Bokuto prepares himself before grabbing onto the chopper's entrance, he hears Iwaizumi's voice behind him “the train has been taken over by Wutai soldiers. Your mission is to seize and regain control of the train," he spoke. 

Bokuto grins at him and held up a peace sign, "oh yeah!" Without warning, Bokuto jumps of the chopper in time for Iwaizumi to bark out, "focus!" Iwaizumi jumps right after he does. 

"Koutarou, concentrate! These men dressed as Shinra SOLDIERs are Wutai soldiers in disguise!" Iwaizumi yells from behind.

Bokuto lands on his feet as he reaches the moving train. In less than a second, Wutai soldiers started shooting him, Bokuto regained his composure after a small slip up from the first shot. 

"Woah, I need to be careful here..." he spoke to himself.

He picks up his pace as he made himself across the train, unsheathing his broadsword; he slashed his way up to the train's engine room, knocking out all the Wutai soldiers standing in his way. His blood rushed with adrenaline and a grin plastered on his face. He was enjoying this way too much.

"SOLDIER Second Class Bokuto has arrived!" he yells after knocking out last Wutai soldier. He enters the engine room and stops the train at Sector 8. He jumps off the train in time to see civilians running all over the place in panic. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Bokuto Koutarou here."

Iwaizumi's voice was heard on the other line, "Koutarou, how is it going?"

"Iwaizumi, what's going on here? How did they get their hands on Shinra's SOLDIER uniform?" Bokuto asks

"They somehow got their hands on them, I'm not sure how. But I need you to head to the area above."

"Sector 8, right?"

"Yeah, but you'll have company waiting for you by the entrance."

Bokuto curses as more Wutai soldiers arrive, armed, and ready to fight. 

"Huh?"

"You'll understand. Don't go running out of breath."

"Should be fine for me to go wild though, right?"

"Maybe."

"I guess I can't go easy on you guys..." he mutters to himself.

Bokuto ends the call and shoves his phone down his pocket. He places his sword in position before charging and slashing his way through his enemies. They didn't put up much of a fight for some reason, much to Bokuto's relief. He finishes every last one of them before picking up another call from Iwaizumi.

"Well, I guess that was okay" Iwaizumi spoke from the other line.

"Piece of cake! I'll be First Class soon. I can finally tell that Kuroo who owns the building!"

"We all know the president owns the building. Now, head towards the stairway that's near headquarters" Iwaizumi orders.

"Roger that, Iwaizumi!" 

Bokuto began to make his way into Sector 8, only to be nearly trampled by distressed civilians. He starts to wonder what was causing such panic to the people. He heads over to check the spot where people had been avoiding, he was greeted by a large monster; the Behemoth. Bokuto pauses his steps and let out a low whistle. 

"Well hello there..." the Behemoth turns to see him, clearly, it was set to kill anyone who gets in its way. "Sorry but, your 'tantrum' ends here." Bokuto unsheathes his sword and charges at the Behemoth.

After a number of slashes and dashes, he manages to weaken the monster, finally finishing him with one final blow. Bokuto grins happily over his small victory against the Behemoth as he watches it lie on motionlessly on the ground. He triumphantly spins around his sword.

"To be showing your back to the enemy, either you are very confident or very foolish," a voice spoke behind him. Bokuto quickly turns around, only to be greeted by none other than General Wakatoshi. 

Bokuto's eyes widen in disbelief.

"But...h-how?"

"To become a hero, you'll have to cross the rockiest roads and the highest mountains..." he spoke, "but I'm afraid your journey ends here, Koutarou." Ushijima aims his katana at Bokuto. Bokuto quickly fends him off with his broadsword, only to fail defending himself from Ushijima's quick attacks.

He fell over and looked up to Ushijima, who had him cornered on the ground. Bokuto slams his fist against the concrete ground.

"Dammit! I was going to be the hero here!" He curses out loud.

Ushijima frowns, "it ends here."

Bokuto grabs his sword again, only to have it broken in two by Ushijima. His hand trembles in fear as he readies himself to face his demise. But out of nowhere, Iwaizumi appears and uses Bokuto's broken sword before Ushijima’s katana stabbed the latter. Ushijima, stunned, stepped back, eyes narrowing at Iwaizumi. Bokuto quickly rose back up.

"As expected of you..." he mutters.

Iwaizumi sighs and pulls out his phone. He chooses 'Abort Mission', he was asked for confirmation and clicks 'yes'. Ushijima begins to slowly fade away, as so their surroundings.

Iwaizumi turns to Bokuto as they return back into the training room, "training is over, Koutarou."

Bokuto looked at him in disbelief, "but how come!?"

Iwaizumi sighs and gestures Bokuto's broken sword. He looks at it sheepishly before looking back at Iwaizumi.

"For real? Man, I was just getting serious..." he grumbles.

Iwaizumi sighs and hands Bokuto his broken sword. Bokuto groans in displeasure due to failing his first 'hard-level' VR mission. Iwaizumi looks at him with sympathy "hold on to your dreams," he says while heading to the exit.

"Huh?"

Iwaizumi turns to him one last time, "if you want to be a hero, you have to hold on to your dreams, also---your pride." Iwaizumi leaves the room after that, leaving a stunned Bokuto standing in the middle of the room, rethinking Iwaizumi's words.

**Author's Note:**

> Cast for this chapter:
> 
> Zack Fair - Bokuto   
> Sephiroth - Ushijima   
> Genesis - Oikawa   
> Angeal - Iwaizumi  
> Lazard - Sawamura  
> Tseng - Sugawara  
> Veld - Takeda  
> Hollander - Irihata  
> Hojo - Washijo  
> Reno - Kuroo   
> Rude - Kenma   
> Luxiere - Komi  
> Kunsel - Konoha  
> Shinra - Shinra


End file.
